1378
World Events *April 9 – Following the March death of , and riots in Rome calling for a Roman pope, the cardinals, who are mostly French, elect Pope Urban VI (Bartolomeo Prignano, Archbishop of Bari) as the 202nd Pope. *July – The Revolt of the Ciompi is avoided as formerly discontented wool carders successfully negotiate with the government of Florence. *August 4 – Gian Galeazzo Visconti succeeds his father, Galeazzo II Visconti, as ruler of Milan. *September – A contract is set up between Richard le Scrope, 1st Baron Scrope of Bolton and the mason Johan Lewyn, for the construction of Bolton Castle. *September 20 – Unhappy with Pope Urban's critical attitude towards them, the majority of the cardinals meet at Fondi, elect Clement VII as antipope, and establish a rival papal court at Avignon. This split within the Catholic Church becomes known as the Western Schism. *November 10 – Estimated appearance date of Halley's Comet. *November 29 – Charles IV, Holy Roman Emperor, dies in Prague. He is succeeded by his son, Wenceslaus, as King of Bohemia, but the office of Holy Roman Emperor falls into abeyance, until Charles's son Sigismund is crowned in 1433. *'Date Unknown' **Holy Roman Emperor Charles IV visits his nephew Charles V of France, to publicly celebrate the friendship between their two nations. **France, Aragon, Castile and León, Cyprus, Burgundy, Savoy, Naples and Scotland choose to recognise Antipope Clement VII. Denmark, England, Flanders, the Holy Roman Empire, Hungary, northern Italy, Ireland, Norway, Poland and Sweden continue to recognise Pope Urban VI. **Dmitri Donskoi of Moscow & Vladimir resists a small invasion, by the Mongol Blue Horde. **Tokhtamysh dethrones Timur Malik, as Khan of the White Horde. **Kara Osman establishes the Turkomans of the White Sheep Dynasty at Diyarbakır, in present-day southeast Turkey. **The Turks capture the town of Ihtiman, in west Bulgaria. **Uskhal Khan succeeds his father, Biligtü Khan, as ruler of the Yuan Dynasty in Mongolia. **Balša II succeeds his father, Durađ I, as ruler of Zeta (now Montenegro). **Tai Bian succeeds Zhao Bing Fa, as King of Mong Mao (now northern Myanmar). **Da'ud Shah succeeds his assassinated nephew, Aladdin Mujahid Shah, as Bahmani Sultan in present-day southern India. Da'ud Shah is assassinated in the same year, and is succeeded by Mohammed Shah II. **Sa'im al-Dahr is hanged, for blowing the nose off the Sphinx. 'Anglo-French Region' 'January' *''Scream of the Spectres:'' around the world, especially on recent battlefields, ghosts are witnessed. In the daytime. By everybody. Places with a lot of history – and recent death – are particularly subject to this rise in hauntings. There were plenty of references to the dead rising in the bible, but most of that was resurrection, not angry ghosts. *Archbishop of Canterbury Simon of Sudbury is recalled to Rome, and through February, answers the curia's questions regarding events in England, as well as the overall heretical posture of the English crown. Testifying before Pope Gregory XI, Sudbury discovers the College of Cardinals is thinking strategically – and sees a brewing schism in Christendom. 'February' *'February 7:' Joanna of Bourbon died in Paris three days after the birth of her youngest child, Catherine. This was a massive blow to Charles V of France, who himself was likely suffering from arsenic poisoning. Given the miracles to the Plantagenets, Charles is deeply embittered. *''The World Microscopic:'' the Royal Academy announced a series of discoveries made with an inverted telescope: an optical device called a "microscope." There were creatures that appeared to be alive and were smaller than the eye could see – and they lived everywhere, including the average well water. It was likely that these creatures carried a great deal of the world's diseases. 'March' *'March 24:' 49-year old Pope Gregory XI passes, likely from stroke after arguments with the Curia. The College of Cardinals, not currently under duress, elect Cardinal Robert of Geneva as the new Pope. This was extremely risky, given the disposition of Rome, though they went forward with the Coronation to show that God's will bent to no mob. Notably, Vernacular Bibles (in Italian rather than Vulgate Latin) had turned up, en masse, in Rome. Category:Hall of Records